Death of Finn and Aftermath
by philcole
Summary: Finn dies on the same day as a national tragedy and impacts many lives until Britney comes up with a plan to save everyone. It takes 64 days.
1. Chapter 1

Death of Finn

A lighting problem forces the opening of Funny Girl to be postponed to Saturday, the same time as Nationals.

On Saturday morning Puck wakes up groggy and fully dressed in a single bed with a still fully dressed man beside him. He feels for a pulse and screams.

Police interrogate Puck, drunk from a night of binge drinking. They couldn't go with the two girls.

The police take him in for questioning.

He can't remember any phone numbers, but they find one on a napkin in his pocket.

The girl is also very drunk and didn't like him. She hangs up.

A tv reporter flirts with the clerk and gets both names.

Carol sees the report on the news while Burt is at the garage. She faints.

One of the disgusting gay NYADA guys also sees the news.

Burt revives Carol and she tells him the story.

Burt calls the loft. Rachel is already at the theater. Santana is in the shower. Kurt takes the call. As he hangs up, sobbing Santana comes out of the bathroom in a towel, makes a bad joke then comforts him with a tight embrace. Her towel falls. Kurt doesn't react. "You really are gay" she says.

Adam spent the night after a small party for Rachel. He comes into the room in tight briefs and has an erection seeing Santana, so she learns he's not gay.

Burt calls the police chief and tells him he's a Congressman and will have him fired for leaking the names. A scrap of dialogue reveals the chief is fully corrupt. He harasses the clerk.

Santana, Kurt and Adam discuss telling Rachel. Kurt says they should, listing several performers who did great immediately after bad news.

The disgusting gay guy calls Cassandra with the same question. She gives a longer list than Kurt, including her performance after her brother killed her kittens. A flashback shows that didn't go well. She assaulted her leading man. She decides to give an ambiguous tweet.

Rachel sings in rehearsal. She sees the tweet and gets confused. She calls the loft. Santana answers and tells her about Finn and Puck.

The medical examiner confirms the death was from binge drinking. A detective however saw something suspicious in Puck's phone, so they put him in a cell.

Rachel's understudy overheard the conversation and suggests she fill in. Rachel wants to act anyway.

The understudy tells the director and sings Sadie beautifully. He agrees.

In his cell Puck sings a mournful Jewish song. His cellmate is a cantor wrongfully arrested for painting graffiti on a mosque. It becomes a duet.

At nationals, Will gets the call from Santana with the news.

New Directions sings the most cheerful song of 2013. Then Will comes in and tells them the news.

Most of them think of their favorite Finn moment.

They decide to proceed, but sing sad songs instead.

The director tells Rachel to take the night off. She insists she'll do fine. He asks her to sing. She can't finish the song. He tells her to leave.

Will tells the judges he has to change the set list. He doesn't say why. They consent.

Rachel calls the loft. Adam answers as Santana and Kurt talk on cell phones. He tells her to come home and assures her she will perform tonight. He leaves without a word to Kurt or Santana.

When Rachel gets home she is shocked to find Brody there. He assures her it is for support only. None of them know where Adam went

Just before New Directions performs, the judges learn of a national tragedy. When most of the kids cry during the songs they assume it's because of that, so they win.

Adam comes to the loft to take them to a theater he rented, where they and his singing group will perform Funny Girl. (He reveals that he's fabulously rich.)


	2. Chapter 2

Death plus one

Adam congratulates Rachel on her performance. They share a long lingering kiss.

On Sunday morning Puck and the cantor get released from jail. Puck is too distraught to go back to the dorm so the cantor invites him to his house.

Rachel wakes up in a tight embrace and starts talking to Finn, then blinks rapidly, opens her eyes and screams to discover it's Santana.

Burt talks on the phone to John Boehner about his duties relative to the national tragedy. Burt is crying and has to tell Boehner the real reason.

As Glee club dresses for the trip home Artie turns on the news by accident and they learn about the national tragedy. Will walks in and confirms the tragedy, adding that all flights are canceled. They have to stay where they are. Joe persuades them to visit the nearest church.

The cantors father, a rabbi, tells them about the national tragedy and comforts Puck. Father and son sing a Hebrew song for the dead, then tell him to call his friends.

Kurt learns of the tragedy while trying to book a flight home. He hangs up the phone crying so badly Rachel tries to comfort him. He tells her the new reason to cry.

Sue is arrested because she had past contact with the terrorist group suspected in the attack. Needing a babysitter, she calls Emma.

Glee club is in a non-denominational church. When they begin to sing It is well with my soul they break into dancing and turn it into a mashup with You've got a Friend.

Puck calls the loft. Santana answers and gives him a severe tongue-lashing. Rachel takes the phone and is more controlled. They sing Goodbye old Friend.

The minister thanks Will and the glee club and asks them to sing again in the night service. They vote to accept.

Puck and the cantor talk about Finn. A long flashback shows the ups and downs of their relationship since the beginning.

Rachel talks to the director. He says they've canceled all performances until Friday.

Will calls Emma and is shocked to hear a child crying. Emma's crying too. The mess has caused her to relapse. He tells her to call her therapist.

Under interrogation Sue gives one of her incomprehensible spiels. They conclude she may not be guilty of anything but definitely insane. They decide to call a therapist.

Sugar rents a limousine to send Will home. The glee club will wait.

The therapist gets off the phone with Emma and gets called to evaluate Sue. She takes a bunch of pills.

Then the phone rings. It's Burt, asking what he can do for Carol.

Glee club discusses what to sing at church. We get stanzas of Let a smile be your Umbrella, You'll never walk alone and You gotta have Faith. They decide to adapt Vincent for Finn.

The therapist and Sue have an incredible sequence with word association and ink blots. She tells the cops Sue needs to be locked up for a long time.

Glee club sings their adaptation of Vincent, mixing scenes of Finn, Jesus and terror victims.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn plus two

Will sings Emma and the baby to sleep. Then the doorbell rings. It's Figgins and Burt planning a concert about the developments. Figgins wants to talk to Emma about grief counseling, but Will tells him she's in no condition for that.

The rabbi, a widower, brings Puck to his mother and counsels them.

Rachel and Santana have a long talk about Finn, Puck, Adam and Brody and end it with childbirth. Santana reveals that one the night she had sex with Finn she saved some of his sperm, saliva and sweat. Since Rachel's dads do DNA research, one of them could carry Finn's clone.

Burt gets off the phone with the funeral director, then it rings again. It's John Boehner, asking him to meet him at an Air Force base to receive the bodies of the Ohio victims of the terror attack. He agrees after Carol oks it.

Santana and Rachel tell Kurt about the DNA. He's horrified by what Santana did and reminds them human cloning is illegal. However he would help raise Finn's child if they could implant the sperm.

Will calls the glee club. Artie tells him Sugar has rented a bus to take them home, but first they are going to give a memorial concert for the terror victims with some other glee clubs that evening. They sing Proud to be an American.

Burt and John Boehner meet the families of the dead and receive the bodies. An officer talks to Burt about Sue.

At the candlelight concert at sunset, the glee clubs sing the National Anthem, Yankee Doodle Dandy and God Bless America.

The officer finds Sue at the asylum, building a house of cards with a woman who resembles her late sister. He takes her to a private room and says he can get her out if she'll join a special operations force.

On the bus, Marley finishes writing a song about Finn. They help her sing it over the closing credits.


End file.
